Jar Of Hearts
by Fire In Her Soul
Summary: Shaine Draven thought that her days as a hunter were over. She also thought that Dean was still in Hell. Shaine was wrong about a lot of things. Dean/OC.
1. 1 What Shaine Doesn't Know

The jet black '67 Chevy Impala roared down the lone highway, the musical sounds of Renegade by Styx disrupting the quiet sounds of nature as it passed.

In the front seat of this unique vehicle sat Dean Winchester, tapping his fingers rythmically against the steering wheel as he bobbed his head to the music. His green eyes turned to his right where his younger brother Sam was sound asleep, head lolling lifelessly against the window.

Dean sighed, relieved, as he caught a glimpse of the 'Welcome To Jamestown, North Dakota' sign. Finally, after a short period of time (which seemed an eternity to Dean), the Impala pulled into a motel parking lot.

Sam almost instantly awoke (perhaps some teenaged girl behind a computer screen decided to write it as such) and waited for Dean to return with a room key.

Falling onto the twin sized bed, Dean let out a painful grunt. His whole body was aching, and he hadn't slept in three days straight. He moaned, rolling onto his side and closing his eyes, before he slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Shaine tossed and turned, kicking the thick comforter away from her body. Sweat glistened off her pale skin as she let out a shakey breath.

Her eyes shot open, and instatly tears formed. Her bottom lip quivered, but she bit back the cry that threatened to escape.

Taking a deep breath, she sat up and looked out the window. Her green eyes focusing on the full moon, partially hidden behind a bundle of rain clouds.

The nightmares started almost two years ago, ever since.. that night. Shaine could stare the most frightening creatures in the face, and kick their asses, but she couldn't shake the pain of losing them. Losing him.

She turned her head, her eyes landing on her best friend's slumbering figure. If only her roommates - her friends - knew what she'd done for a living.. before.

Before Dean got sent to hell, before Sam abandoned her for Ruby.. before she came back home to Jamestown, North Dakota?

Shaine had been a hunter, and close friend to the Winchester brothers.

Honestly, she'd always suspected that the brothers never cared for her as much as she cared for them. Being introvert, selectively mute, and downright defensive made it hard for people to get close to her.

But they.. they had made her love them. As if they were her own flesh and blood. Well, okay, maybe SAM was flesh and blood. Dean was more like.. well.. Shaine would've done some very dirty sexual things to him, given the chance.

Only.. they were gone. Dean was nothing but a memory, and Sam might as well have been the same. Shaine clutched at her stomach, the thought that she'd never see them again causing her physical pain. As much as it might've hurt.. she knew it was the truth.

The sooner she accepted this, the better off she'd be.

Easier said than done.


	2. 2 Unicorns Exist

_AUTHOR'S NOTES: This chapter contains excessive foul language. Also, I really appreciate the reviews I've received. I've tried to answer some of the questions asked, more elaborate answers for some will be given in time. 3 Shayna._**  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Supernatural and it's characters belong to Eric Kripke. I simply own Shaine Draven and this plot.  
**

The next few days passed by quickly for Shaine, as they always seemed to do. Her life had become a boring routine. Wake up, shower, dress, eat, work, eat, watch tv, bed. It might not have been that horrible, but for someone who's like used to be put on the line every day it was paralyzingly meaningless.

Her job, of course, didn't help ease the boredom. She didn't even have a high school diploma (an entirely different story), so her choices were very limited. Currently, she worked in a small book store in the center of Jamestown Mall. The mall stayed pretty empty, consisting of very few stores (about four total).

That's where she was now, work.

Her head lolled to the side, as she brought the disposable coffe cup to her lips. She took a large gulp, ignoring the burning sensation. It was an ordinary day, for the next ten seconds or so. And then.. the bell above the door chimed, signalling that someone had entered the small establishment.

Shaine's eyes turned towards the entrance, an eyebrow quirked, to inspect the unexpected customers.

"We have plenty of books, reliable books, already, Sammy. This is a waste of time." A low, gruff voice spoke quietly.

"We need to do research on a local urban legend, Dean. We don't have anything on the Bell Witch, and Bobby's house is too far away."

Shaine's stomach dropped at the sound of their voices, a million and one things running through her mind at light speed. What the hell was going on? It couldn't be them.

As the two figures, one freakishly tall and one averagely sized male, Shaine was corrected. It was them. They were occupied, looking at the rows of book with determination.

A case? A fucking CASE? These bastards.. when did Dean come back from the dead? They were prancing around, working on cases again, without even thinking to maybe pick up the phone and tell her that they were alright.

She was pissed.

Without a hint of hesitation, she marched around the counter and blazed towards them. Her hands were balled up at her sides and her face was red with fury.

"Can I help you with something?" Her tone was harsh, cold, as she caught their attention.

Sam's face paled, as if she'd been the one who had died. Dean simply stared at her, unable to formulate words. It seemed that she wasn't the only one surprised.

"Shaine? SHAINE?" Dean spoke finally, panic in his voice.

Shaine placed her hands on her hips, frowning at him.

"No, it's the fucking Easter bunny. Mind telling me what the HELL is going on?"

"What do you mean?" Sam responded instantly, furrowing his brow in confusion, before he was interrupted in a suprising manner. Dean had practically pounced on top of Shaine, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Oh, I don't know," Shaine gulped at the familiar smell Dean's clothes held, "last time I checked, Dean was dead."

Recognition dawned on the two brothers, as Dean pulled back from the embrace he'd intitiated. "Shaine, I'm so sorry.." Sam started, but she held up her hand.

"Sorry? You just FORGET to tell me that DEAN got out of hell and you're SORRY?"

"Hey, ease up. We've had a lot on our plates." Dean insisted, defending his brother. This didn't surprise Shaine, but what did was that he'd basically insinuated that hunting random spirits was more important than letting her know that he was alive.

She clenched her jaw, biting back the words that threatened to pour out.

"Right, how silly of me. If you're here about the Bell Witch, use your pathetic excuses for brains and look in the Science Fiction section."

Alright, so that whole 'biting back an insult' bit didn't work so well. Shaine didn't care, though. She felt betrayed, and for some reason.. the anger was over powering her social anxiety and selective mutism.

Dean's eyebrows rose in surprise, and Sam instantly lowered his head guiltily.

Shaine whipped away from them, stomping back over to the register and reclaiming her seat on the wooden stool.

She began breathing slowly, deeply to calm her nerves as her body slightly quivered emotionally.

She didn't understand. Where was Bobby on this? Not even he'd bothered with a simple phone call to let her know about this. She looked down, eyeing her cup of coffee distractedly. Maybe she'd been right before, maybe they hadn't cared for her as much as she'd hoped they did.

Five achingly long minutes passed, before Shaine's bitter and cynical thoughts were interrupted. Someone had cleared their throat, as two shadows loomed over her.

"What?"

"We'd, um, like ot purchased these books." Sam mumbled the words, setting a stack of books onto the counter top.

She began taking the books, one by one, and ringing them up before placing them in a bag. She worked silently, refusing to even look at the two old friends.

"Shaine, we didn't.. we didn't know that no one had told you." Sam spoke again, and she almost smiled. He'd always been the one to settle disagreements.

"Well who did you expect would tell me? The ghost of Christmas past?"

"I think that you mean the ghost of Christmas present. Or future." Dean blurted, before Sam swiftly elbows him in the ribs. She could almost hear Dean scowl in discomfort.

"Not helping, Dean." The younger Winchester scolded, lightly.

"Smartass." Shaine glanced up at Dean, just long enough to insult him.

"We sort of thought Bobby would tell you."

"Well, he didn't."

"We really are sorry, but I'm fine. See?" Dean grinned, flexing his arms and jumping around a bit, to prove his point. Shaine watched him, tilting her head in amusement.

That was when it really hit her. Dean was alive.

In a heartbeat, she was on their side of the counter again, her arms around Dean's neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. "You are a fucking moron and if you ever scare me like that again, I will cut your dick off and super glue it to your forehead, dismissing your theory that unicorns don't exist."

Sam laughed, although the idea of castration made him shudder (what guy didn't shudder at that?).

And then Dean smiled, too.

He genuinely smiled, the string of insults not affecting him in the slightest.

"Deal."


End file.
